pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
What Women are Made Of
What Women are Made Of is the thirty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. Plot: When Ben tries to think of his light pink eyes, he runs to Grandma Verdona for help, only to find something else. Major Events: *Ben realizes that Verdona and the Anodites were all illusions, and that the Real Verdona was trapped in the dungeon from Frank's commands. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Plumbers: **Max Tennyson - he was heartbroken to find out that Verdona was an illusion, and that the real one was a daughter of Druids, and regrets never marrying her **Magister Patelliday **Blukic and Driba *President Carl Tennyson - was so upset to find that his mother, Verdona is really an illusion, and that the real one is really trapped in Franks Dungeon *Frank Tennyson - has been hiding something in his closet, and has been writing a paper that could foreshadow something, as he quickly hid it away from Ben and Rook so they wouldn’t suspect a thing Villains: * Forever Knights ** Forever Queen *** Mathias *** Ramses *** Proctor Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Frank was writing something on a piece of paper in his office, when Ben and Rook came in to visit him, as he quickly moved the piece of paper, and put it in his drawer *Ben: (confused) Uncle Frank, what are you doing? *Frank: (lying) Oh, uh, just ??? *Rook: (raising an eyebrow) Only ??? could ??? *Frank: Yes, so what have you boys been doing? *Ben: Well, ever since that battle with Bivalvan in the ocean caves, there was something in my eyes, they were glowing, makes me think i’m an Anodite, did you ever inherit the Spark? *Frank: (confused) Maybe? But your Grandma Verdona is in Anodyne, so she can help you, i’ll get to work on an upcoming court date. *Ben: Okay, see ya? (Rook does an “I’m watching you” movement, as he and Ben leave, as they shut the door, he quickly opens the drawer and grabs the paper back, and shuts the drawer) - *Ben: (comes in to break the news to Frank, only to find him coming out of a closet door) Uncle Frank? *Frank: Oh! Uh Ben, you’re back, so how’d it go? *Ben: No offense, but Verdona turned out to be an illusion, as did Anodyne, and the Real one, well, she’s ??? *Frank: (lying) Oh, I see, I feel horrible, I wish I could’ve been there. (pats him on the back) Let me know if you need anything. (Ben leaves and waves at him, opening the door and shutting it behind him) *Ben: (Meanwhile enters the Rust Bucket Ship with Rook aboard) There still has to be something with my eyes. *Rook: Ben, here’s a better question, ever since everything turned out to be a joke, such as you fighting Vilgax’s son, or Aggregor posing as Will Harangue, and the Robot Gwen posing as Gwen, don’t you know the possible mystery is about your uncle is hiding something? *Ben: Dude, he’s family, are you saying he’s a corrupted lawyer, some Two-Faced jackal? He’s an okay guy, I mean Aunt Natalie, she usually couldn’t stand me having bad table manners. *Rook: Regardless of what you think, I think we should keep a close on your uncle. (Cuts to Frank walking back to the staircase to open the closet door) There is nothing good about him. (Frank enters the staircase as he closes the door, as the episode ends). Trivia: *This episode foreshadows Frank’s true nature in the episode, Universes vs Tennyson. Category:Ben 10